The Retirement of Envy Adams
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Envy Adams has had enough of fame and show business, that she decides to end it all and go into retirement. She moves into a middle class house and lives a normal life. However, a strange caller keeps stalking her and won't leave her alone. Will Envy catch the stalker?


THE RETIREMENT OF ENVY ADAMS

Envy Adams had enough. She was 30 years old and she had enough of show biz.

She was tired of getting creative blocks, tired of making a new album only for it to flop, tired of people complaining about her music, she had enough of the asshole music producers, the older producers trying to hit on her, the parties, the drugs, the booze, the hangovers, the loneliness, and of course, being recognized anytime she went to the supermarket and pestered by fans to sign autographs and take Selfies.

Envy had ENOUGH!

_I can't do it anymore_, she thought. _I can't be a musician anymore. _

She just wanted to be a middle class woman with a normal life.

She had changed her name back to Natalie again, since she was so disgusted with her "Envy" persona.

She was tired of being called "Sexy", "Hot", "Bombshell", "Sex Symbol"...although "beautiful" wasn't bad.

Natalie was also disgusted with her behaviour in the past. She was a narcissist back in the day, in love with herself, and her looks and talent.

But she never loved anyone else, and therefore no-one loved her back.

She didn't blame them.

'Envy' had to go.

Natalie stood there in front of the mirror in her bathroom with a pair of scissors at the ready.

She had to get rid of Envy's trademark; her massive Barbarella like hair.

Natalie began to cut her hair, and saw less of Envy, and another person.

Natalie smiled as she saw that Envy was gone.

"Goodbye Envy, hello Natalie."

She had packed her boxes of clothes, merchandise, posters, albums and had them all in a moving truck. She was glad to get away from her mansion. Having to pay those massive bills. Which is why celebs who own mansions around the world, get broke so quickly.

Natalie moved in a normal sized house in Montreal. Now all she needed was a job.

Fortunately her cousin got her a job in a supermarket.

No-one recognized Natalie without her massive hair. She was enjoying this very much. But a couple of weeks went by, and a woman seemed to recognize her.

"Y'know, you look familiar," she said.

"Erm," Natalie replied nervously. "Do I?"

"Yes, you remind me of someone famous," said the woman. "Oh, what's her name?"

"I do kind of resemble what's-her-name who won the Oscar," joked Natalie.

"No, it's someone from the music industry," said the woman. "Oh, damn, what is her name?"

"I guess I got one of those faces," said Natalie.

"Oh it's going to bother me all day," said the woman. "Oh, I give up! Sorry for bothering you."

"Not at all," laughed Natalie, as the woman walked away.

Back when she was Envy, she would've been rude to a person like that. But she was Envy no more, and now she was Natalie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That night, Natalie was watching TV and she was flipping through the channels, until she saw a magazine show talking about Has-been celebs. Surprise, surprise, this episode was about Envy.

"So where is the Canadian she-devil now?" asked the nosy host, who had an obvious face lift.

"Gone and never to be seen again," replied Natalie.

The episode began to show Envy's performances on stage over the years, Natalie was disgusted.

"What am I wearing?" she cried in shock. "Why am I dressed like a whore?"

Just then, Natalie's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Why did you leave show biz?" asked a female voice on the other end.

"What?" asked Natalie.

"You had it all and you threw it away," said the voice. "You selfish bitch."

"Hey, who is this?" asked an angry Natalie.

"Someone who made you, bitch!" snapped the voice.

Natalie hung up with rage. Then the phone rang again. Natalie was scared to answer it. It rang and rang and rang. Then it stopped.

Just then, her Smartphone went 'Bing'. She had a message.

It was from an anonymous person, but the message said "WHORE" on it. Natalie was getting scared.

.

.

.

.

.

Natalie called the police and she went to the station.

"It was probably an angry fan upset that you left show business," said the cop. "Do you have her number?"

Natalie showed the angry text on her Smartphone, and there was a number. The cop decided to dial it and listened.

The phone rang and rang and rang, but no avail.

"She's not answering," said the cop.

"Can you send someone over at my house to trace the call?" asked Natalie.

"Yes," answered the cop.

So that evening, cops went to Natalie's house and attached the phone to a tape recorder. They were also going to trace the caller.

For hours they waited for the phone to ring.

And that night at 8.17, it did!

Natalie picked up the phone and answered it. The cops then began to record the conversation.

"Hello?" Natalie asked into the phone.

"It's no use, they can't hear me," said the caller.

"I hear nothing," said the cop who had his earphones to listen to the other caller.

"What?" asked Natalie. "Are you using a system to hide your voice or something?"

"No," said the caller. "I'm coming to your house tomorrow night, and make sure you are alone. Tell no-one and we can solve this problem once and for all."

"What should I do now?" asked Natalie.

"Hang up the phone," said the caller.

"I'm having trouble tracing the call," said the cop.

Natalie just hung up.

"What did she say to you?" asked one of the cops.

"She said she'll leave me alone for now," lied Natalie. "Thank you for coming here, everyone."

.

.

.

.

.

All the cops went home and Natalie puzzled over who the caller was.

The next night came, Natalie was so nervous. The caller was going to come here. There was a knock on the door. Natalie's heart skipped a beat as she walked over to the front door and opened it. And what she saw shocked the life out of her. She couldn't believe who it was.

"Miss me?" asked the woman.

The woman was none other than 24 year old Envy Adams!

Natalie couldn't believe it. Was she hallucinating?

Envy was wearing a tight small black dress, high heels and a leopard skin coat. She had countless rings on her fingers and her hair was massive and covered one eye.

"What the?" asked Natalie.

Envy looked at her and groaned.

"Ugh, I can't believe I turned 30! Yuck! You're dressed like a peasant!"

"Okay, are you a super fan of mine and are dressing up like me?" asked Natalie.

"Bitch, I AM you," replied Envy. "Wait, you couldn't recognize your own voice on the phone?"

"I haven't spoken in that sexy voice in years," snapped Natalie.

"No wonder your career bombed," said Envy.

"What do you want?" asked Natalie.

Envy made herself into the living room.

"Ugh, what a dump! Oh, I need you to go back into show biz."

"No!" snapped Natalie. "I have quit. I am not returning."

"C'mon, bitch," said Envy. "Don't you miss the fame, the money, the men, your sexual power?"

"I am not a whore!" cried Natalie.

"What about that producer you slept with?" asked Envy with a grin.

"I never want to talk about that!" said Natalie.

"Now look at you, boring, middle class, working in a supermarket and 30, ugh!" groaned Envy. "You have any coke?"

"NO!" cried Natalie.

"To drink," added Envy.

"Oh, I have Coke Zero," said Natalie.

"Just like what Pilgrim used to drink," said Envy. "Is he still dating Ramona Good-Thighs?"

Natalie got a can of Coke Zero from the fridge and gave it to Envy.

"C'mon," said Envy. "You know you want to be me, a sexy 24 year old."

"You're not gonna be a sexy 24 year old forever," Natalie told her. "What about when you hit 40?"

"Ugh, you're so depressing," said Envy.

She opened the can and drank a small drop of Coke Zero and put it on the table.

"Well, Envy, it's been fun but you have to leave," said Natalie.

"Bitch, you ARE me," said Envy.

"I was and I hated it," said Natalie as she grabbed Envy by the arm and dragged her to the front door. She opened it and pushed Envy out.

"You're not happy!" cried Envy.

"With you around, I'll never be happy!" said Natalie.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Natalie's next door neighbour, Mrs Wright.

"You can see her?" Natalie asked Mrs Wright.

"See who?" asked Mrs Wright.

Envy was standing right in front of her and she couldn't see her! Natalie could only see Envy.

Natalie knew she was in trouble.

"Anyways, bitch, think about it," said Envy as she walked away.

And as she walked away, she vanished into thin air, like a ghost. A chill went down Natalie's spine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natalie booked an appointment with a psychiatrist, Dr Mulligan.

Natalie laid on the sofa and was ready to confess.

"Doc, you're going to think I'm crazy and send me to the Nut House," she began.

She told Dr Mulligan about the caller and how it turned out to be her 24 year old self.

"And I can only see her and….."

Natalie tried to hold back the tears.

"I can't make her go away…."

She began to cry.

"I believe you," said Dr Mulligan.

Natalie was surprised.

"Huh?"

"Natalie, did you like yourself?" asked Dr Mulligan.

"Erm, not really," answered Natalie.

"Well, your 24 year old self represents your self-hatred," said Dr Mulligan. "You were so disgusted with yourself, that you can't forgive yourself."

"I was a bitch back then," said Natalie.

"You were in your early 20's, you still had a lot to learn," said Dr Mulligan. "Even at the age of 30, you still have a lot to learn."

Dr Mulligan got off the chair and looked at Natalie.

"If your 24 year old self was in this chair right now, what would you say to her?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" asked a voice.

Envy had appeared and was sitting on the chair.

"I hate you for the things you've done," said Natalie. "The ego, the bitchiness…."

"You have no-one to blame but yourself," said Envy.

"Yes, I know," replied Natalie. "But I was so disgusted at all the things I'd done."

"Would you do them again?" asked Envy.

"No," replied Natalie. "Still want me to go back to show biz?"

Envy sighed.

"Well, I thought fame would make me happy, but it didn't," she said. "It was like being naked in public and everyone is laughing at you."

Natalie could see the pain in Envy's eyes.

"You don't need to be famous to be happy," she told her.

Envy began to cry.

"Can you ever forgive me?" she asked with her voice shaking.

Natalie stood up.

So did Envy.

She then looked at her in the eyes.

"I forgive you."

More tears ran out of Envy's eyes, and Natalie hugged her.

"That's all I've ever wanted," sobbed Envy.

"Yeah," Natalie sobbed back. "You dress like a hooker, by the way."

Envy laughed.

"Goodbye, Nat."

"Goodbye, Envy."

And with that, Envy vanished.

Natalie felt like a massive weight was lifted off her shoulders.

She was free.

.

.

.

.

.

Envy Adams was gone, but she will always be in Natalie's memories.

Natalie still hadn't lost her love for music though. She became a music teacher, teaching students to sing and play instruments.

She also became a music director for the community theatre and won an award.

In one of her performances, she noticed Scott, Ramona and their son were in the audience.

Natalie Adams may not be in show biz anymore, but the magic is still there. And her autobiography will soon be released, "From Natalie to Envy, and to Natalie again".

Just don't ask her to perform her old songs.

THE END


End file.
